halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryder-060
|birth=January 17, 2511 |death= |gender=Male |height=7'3" (2.22 meters) |hair=Black |eyes=Blue |cyber=Neural Implant |affiliation=*UNSC Navy **Naval Special Warfare Command ***SPARTAN-II program * **Dominion Squad |rank=*Senior Chief Petty Officer *Spartan Commander |specialty= |battles= |status=Alive |class= }} Spartan Commander Ryder-060, born Ryder Chase, is a Spartan-II supersoldier of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command. Following the Human-Covenant War, Ryder was designated as senior Spartan of Expeditionary Strike Group 7 (ESG-7). Biography Conscription Ryder Chase was born on January 17, 2511, on the human colony world of , which was known throughout human space as a paradise. Ryder was named after one of his ancestors who had been supposedly killed by a slipspace malfunction during the Domus Diaspora. In his youth, Ryder had been identified as a suitable candidate by Doctor Catherine Halsey in 2517, he was abducted by the Office of Naval Intelligence and brought to Reach, where he and many other children were trained by Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez and other instructors to become soldiers. During his training, Ryder was left largely alone in the program as he was a typical loner, preferring to do things by himself. On March 9, 2525, Ryder along with the rest of the Spartan-IIs underwent their augmentation procedures at Medical Facility Endurance in orbit above Reach, of which he successfully went through. He would later be sent back to Reach for additional training. Human-Covenant War Due to his more lonesome nature, Ryder -060 was sent into the outer colonies under siege during the earlier stages of the war for the purpose of assassinating Covenant ground leadership. Although he rarely managed to stop Covenant forces in this manner, he slowed their advance and allowed more civilians to flee the planets. Tribute Being recalled to Reach, Ryder-060 arrived in-system to find the Covenant already assaulting the Epsilon Eridanus system. Ryder-060 travelled towards the Tribute and managed to bypass the Covenant blockade and land on the planet to assist in the evacuation of civilians. Although he and other Spartans managed to hold off Covenant forces long enough for the majority of living civilians to evacuate, Ryder was the only surviving member of the Spartan fireteam. He later hijacks a Covenant Type-44 Phantom and flees the Covenant forces with a group of soldiers, marines, and civilians. Escape from Tribute At some point near the end of 2552 and the start of the Great Schism, Ryder-060 and his group of refugees managed to board and capture the CRS-class light cruiser Valorous Chant from a Sangheili General, and return to Earth and assist with destroying what remained of the Covenant fleet that hadn't killed each other yet. Unfortunately, the Valorous Chant crash-landed in the middle of the Canadian wilderness. Being a team Over the course of a year, Ryder-060 was sent on dozens of missions ranging from assassinating Covenant Warlords, to intelligence gathering of other warlords, then assassinating them. Operation: PITFALL Personality Ever since he was a child, Ryder has been a loner, even as he grew into a Spartan. Preferring to do things by himself, he rarely teams up with other regular troops for fear they will not be able to keep up with him and get themselves killed. His loner personality would evolve, however, when he was assigned the task of leading an entire company of Spartans. Now with peers at his back, Ryder has become more confident in his abilities as well as more trusting of others when it comes to delegating tasks during operations, even to standard military units. Despite all he has achieved and how vital his work is, Ryder still catches himself becoming envious of humans with normal lives and desires to be like them one day. Equipment At the beginning of the Human-Covenant War, Ryder-060, along with the rest of the Spartan-IIs, was equipped with the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark IV on Chi Ceti IV's testing facility. Throughout the war with the Covenant, Ryder-060 would stick with the armour, preferring the aesthetics compared to all other armour variants. When MJOLNIR GEN2 armour began to be introduced, he upgraded his new armour with parts of his old armour built into it. He is commonly found using the MA5D assault rifle and dual SMGs.